Crayon
by chyorimentum
Summary: Krayon, sebuah alat gambar sederhana yang—tanpa terduga—dapat membuat hal kecil menjadi sangat berarti dan penuh warna, senyum, juga... cinta. [Oneshoot fluff—chibi!KyuMin]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © God

**Rated**: K+ (atau T, mungkin :D)

**Genre**: Romance, Fluff

**Pairing**: KyuMin

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), bahasa balita unyu, **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, **Alternate Age**, Alternate Reality, **chibi!KyuMin**, ide pasaran -_-

* * *

—_**Crayon—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

TK Sapphire Blue, sebuah sekolah kecil berdinding biru pastel serta gambar awan yang bermuridkan anak-anak dari berbagai latar belakang, penampilan, juga sifat. Ambil saja contohnya Lee Sungmin—seorang _namja_ kecil berumur empat tahun yang kini ditempatkan di Kelas Kelinci. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup sederhana—walaupun tidak terlalu cocok dengan wajahnya yang tergolong lebih manis dibanding _yeoja_. Dengan mata _foxy_ dan bibir _M-shaped_, dia terlihat begitu mencolok dibanding anak-anak lainnya.

Sebuah coretan berwarna merah muda—warna favoritnya—ia torehkan pada selembar kertas putih melalui sebuah krayon kecil. Bisa dipastikan kalau kini ia sedang melakukan aktivitas favoritnya. Yup, menggambar! Sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang sering dinyanyikan _eomma_-nya sebagai pengantar tidur, ia membentuk sebuah hati tepat di tengah kertas putih itu.

"Minnie _hyung_ cedang menggambal apa?"

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap seorang _namja_ kecil lainnya—yang rupanya telah berdiri di depan meja Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu. Bocah tampan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, _hoobae_ Sungmin yang berasal dari Kelas Kucing.

"Oh, telnyata kau ya, Kyunnie. Kupikil kau ciapa," ucap Sungmin lega. "Ini, Minnie cedang menggambal hati."

"_Hyung_ cuka cekali menggambal ya? Padahal ini kan cudah jam istilahat!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Iya, Minnie cuka cekali menggambal! Memangnya kenapa kalau cekalang jam istilahat?" tanya balik Sungmin. "Kyunnie cendili cedang apa di cini? Kenapa kau tidak belmain dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Kyunnie kan ingin belcamamu, _hyung_! Tidak boleh ya?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Ah, tentu caja boleh!" sahut Sungmin. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar bocah bersurai coklat itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Cini temani Minnie!"

Kyuhyun pun menuruti perintah _seonbae_ berambut pirangnya itu. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi pendek berwarna kuning yang berada tepat di sebelah Sungmin duduk sekarang. Kini, mata tajamnya memperhatikan sekitar. Rupanya Kelas Kelinci sekarang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua saja—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tampaknya _seonsaengnim_ sedang beristirahat di ruang guru dan anak-anak yang lain tengah bermain di halaman karena hari ini cuacanya cukup cerah.

Perhatiannya beralih ke Sungmin yang kini sedang melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Melihat _seonbae_-nya asyik menggambar, ia pun mengambil kertas yang masih kosong dan beberapa krayon warna-warni. "Kyunnie juga ingin menggambal cepelti _hyung_!" ucapnya polos.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan balik memperhatikan Kyuhyun. "_Jinjja_? Kyunnie ingin menggambal apa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Namun, Kyuhyun tak menjawab apa pun, ia hanya mencoret-coret kertas itu dengan wajah yang serius. Merasa tak dianggap Sungmin pun kembali membuat sebuah hati di kertas lain yang masih bersih.

Hening. Mereka berdua larut ke dalam dunianya masing-masing. Tak terasa jika waktu sudah berlalu sepuluh menit sejak Kyuhyun mulai mencoret kertasnya dengan sebatang krayon biru langit.

"Holeee! Gambal Kyunnie cudah celesaaaai!" seru _namja_ bermarga Cho itu dengan bangga seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Teriakan dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut. Tapi, melihat aura menyilaukan dari wajah orang yang dipanggilnya 'Kyunnie' itu, ia pun merasa sedikit antusias. "Mana? Mana? Minnie ingin lihat!" Sungmin pun melihat hasil gambaran yang dibanggakan Kyuhyun. Gambar itu terlihat seperti sebuah rumah, di depannya terlihat dua orang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan saling berpegangan tangan, disekelilingnya tampak banyak anak-anak kecil yang memeluk kedua _namja_ di dalam gambar itu. Sungmin tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya gambar yang dibuat oleh _hoobae_-nya. "Benal, gambalmu bagus! Tapi Minnie macih tidak mengelti makcud dali gambal yang Kyunnie buat!"

"_Hyung_ mau kucelitakan alti dali gambal ini?" tawar Kyuhyun yang tengah mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia menunjuk _namja_ yang paling tinggi di dalam gambar itu. "Ini Kyunnie!"

Tangan kecil itu lalu menunjuk _namja_ lain yang berpegangan tangan dengan _namja_ yang pertama. "Yang ini Minnie _hyung_!" Setelah itu ia menunjuk rumah yang berada di dalam gambar tersebut. "Lalu, ini lumahku dan Minnie _hyung_!"

Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tapi, sepertinya masih ada yang belum Kyuhyun jelaskan, ia pun menunjuk apa yang masih belum dijelaskan tersebut. "Lalu, anak-anak ini ciapa?"

Bibir Kyuhyun membulat. "Oooh! Ini semua anak-anak Kyunnie dan Minnie _hyung_! Coalnya, kalau kita menikah nanti, kita akan punya anak yang cangat baaaaaaanyak!" jelasnya dengan sangat senang.

_Namja_ bermarga Lee itu menepuk kedua tangannya tanda takjub. "Huwaaaa, Kyunnie kelen! Kalau begitu kalau cudah besal Minnie ingin menjadi 'istli'-nya Kyunnie!"

"Benalkah? Aku cenang cekali!" Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan mungil Sungmin lalu mengecup bibir delima itu. "Aku cuka cama Minnie _hyung_! _Hyung_ cuka cama Kyunnie tidak?"

Pipi Sungmin merona hebat, tiba-tiba dicium seperti itu... bagaimana ia tidak kaget—juga berdebar? Ia pun mengangguk mantap. "_Ne_, Minnie juga cuka Kyunnie! Kalau cudah besal ayo kita menikah!"

.

.

Tangan lentik itu menggantungkan sebuah pigura kecil pada paku yang telah ditancapkan di dinding. Ia melangkah menjauh lalu tersenyum ketika melihat gambar di dalam pigura tersebut terlihat berkilauan, sebuah gambar rumah berserta dua orang _namja_ dan anak-anak kecil yang dibuat dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Ditatapnya wajah 'suami'-nya yang ternyata sudah melayangkan senyumnya terlebih dahulu.

"Rumah baru kita ini terlihat jadi semakin sempurna ya, Kyu?" tanya _namja_ itu pada 'suami'-nya yang dipanggil Kyu—atau Cho Kyuhyun, nama lengkapnya.

"_Ne_, kau benar Lee Sungmin—oh, maksudku 'Cho Sungmin'. Kau kan sudah resmi menjadi 'istri'-ku." _Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu merangkul pundak Sungmin. "Tapi, belum semuanya sempurna lho."

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apanya yang belum sempurna?"

"Anak yang saaaaangat banyak!" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Ayo kita buat _aegya_ yang banyak, _chagiya_!"

"_MWO_?!" Sungmin terkejut setengah mati mendengar ajakan 'suami'-nya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti malam—

—akan ada jeritan-jeritan indah dan bergairah.

.

.

—**the end—**

* * *

Ah~ selesai juga akhirnya~! Saya bisa membayangkan kalau nanti malam akan ada jeritan-jeritan indah dari Min ohohoho /plak

Maaf bila fic ini masih punya banyak kekurangan (_ _)

Go review this fic if you like it! Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
